


keep an eye on them

by spidrwoman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Everyone Is Alive, Five bribed some of the commission staff, Five isn't being logical, Five works for the commission, Time Travel, he's just yeehawing, honestly Five just stay with your family, i wrote this instead of doing homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrwoman/pseuds/spidrwoman
Summary: Five's an assassin. He has a job to do. And yet he can't stop thinking about his siblings, who he misses a lot more than he thought he would. So he checks up on them frequently. Just to make sure.In which Five makes trips to visit his siblings during his time as an assassin, unbeknownst to them.





	keep an eye on them

It wasn’t stalking. Five had to remind himself of that every time he transferred his consciousness into the thirteen-year-old version of himself he bribed some of the Commission staff to make for him and stole a briefcase to time travel to the past to visit his siblings. He just observed quietly from the shadows, attempting to push all emotion out of the action. He knew he could stay, but he didn’t want to face the wrath of the Handler. So he just sat and watched. That was what he was doing currently. He was perched on the railing of the third floor, looking down at the living room and watching Ben and Diego play darts. They were teenagers in the current time, and Five knew Ben’s death was approaching. So he watched them with a certain sad fondness, knowing that Diego would forever wish he’d appreciated moments like this with Ben more.

“Five?”

Five nearly fell off the railing. He spun around, standing as he did so and managing to keep his balance. Klaus was standing right there, eyes wide with shock.

“Are you dead?” Klaus asked, stepping closer and reaching out.

Five jerked away. “I’ve been dead for years, Klaus. You just finally summoned me?”

“I didn’t-” Klaus started.

“Really, I thought it’d be sooner,” Five went on, hating that he had to lie, “We were close!”

“Five-” Klaus began again, “I’m-”

He reached out again, and Five once again avoided his touch. But he moved too quickly, and suddenly wind was whistling through his ears and he landed on the ground, getting all the air knocked out of him in the process. His breath heaved as he rolled over, struggling to refill his lungs. He was just thankful he hadn’t broken anything. The briefcase had landed a few feet away, and he threw himself towards it. Then Diego got in his way.

“Five?!” the teen exclaimed.

Five swore and teleported past him, grabbing the briefcase and scrambling away. He swore again as Klaus and Vanya ran downstairs and Luther and Allison emerged from a different room.

“So you’re  _ not _ dead,” Klaus said, halting as Five turned in a panicked circle.

Five opened his mouth, closed it again. He frantically turned the dials on the briefcase.

“I heard a rumor that you dropped that briefcase,” Allison spoke up.

Five struggled against her control, but he let the briefcase fall to the ground. Diego swooped in and took it away. Five teleported onto Diego’s shoulders and tried to rip it out of the bigger man’s grip, but Luther came up behind him and gripped Five by the biceps, lifting him off Diego and holding him tightly as he thrashed.

“I heard a rumor that you stopped teleporting for the next hour,” Allison commanded.

The command washed over Five, and suddenly he felt helpless. That didn’t mean he couldn’t fight back, though. He kicked backward and slammed his foot into Luther’s crotch, effectively loosening Luther’s grip. He twisted and hit Luther in the face with his elbow before dropping to his feet. Then he swerved around Ben and tackled Diego. Diego yelped, and Five easily grabbed the briefcase. Then he took off at a run, fiddling with the date on the briefcase as he did so.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized as he spun around to face his siblings, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what, Five?” Ben asked, stepping closer.

Five took a step back. “Everything.”

He opened the briefcase, and with a flash of blue he was being transported through time and space. He landed outside the Commission, and he quickly found the nearest telephone. The number he dialed was the Handler’s. It rang three times before she picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Five said breathlessly, “I need some memories erased.”


End file.
